


the anime sucks

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Mutilation, Self-Indulgent, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Venting out, through cutting apart some random ten year old.





	

His lips parted slightly as blood leaked out. It trailed down to his chin, before dripping to the stone floor of the torture chamber.

 

Ash's black hair was a mess, matted with blood and sweat. His shirt and shorts were torn apart, shredded beyond salvaging. His eyes were dull and tired, bags underneath after the extensive hours of torture.

 

Finally, after taking in the sight, his captor grinned and grabbed her weapon. The sword gleamed in the light before being stained red.

 

It slid very satisfyingly into the trainer's stomach. The boy squeaked and coughed out more crimson.

 

Then, after minutes of screaming and agony, he fell limp. The evil one smiled and took out her weapon.

 

She took the blade and slit his stomach open, watching even more blood spill. His limbs took longer to chop off, not that she cared.

 

At the end of the day, Ash Ketchum was a mutilated corpse.

 

Well that was fun.


End file.
